Recently, a dramatic rise in sales of both smart-phones and laptop data cards has resulted in a substantial increase in the amount of data communications passing through mobile telecommunications networks. This volumetric increase can also be attributed to enhancements made to the capabilities of the networks. In fact it has been reported that mobile data growth grew 30 percent over the course of the second quarter of 2009. The most popular use for mobile data was HTTP browsing, although usage of HTTP streaming is growing considerably. Other mobile data uses include HTTP downloading and Peer-to-Peer (P2P) activities such as file sharing.
This ability to use the cellular networks for mobile data services, such as Internet browsing is resulting in subscribers treating their mobile networks in much the same way as they treat their fixed networks. That is, users are tending to expect the same service from the Internet, irrespective of their access method. However, mobile networks have a more restricted capacity and are more costly to operate, as compared to fixed networks.
In this regard, from the network operator's viewpoint, as the mobile broadband traffic volume carried over 2G, 3G and HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) networks continues to grow, the cost of supporting this data volume is becoming more and more expensive based on the current network architecture and deployments. In fact, access and data volumes are likely to rise faster than the revenue used to build and maintain the networks. This cost differential is exacerbated by one of the current business models being utilized, whereby operators charge a flat rate for unlimited amounts of data.
The increased usage is also unfortunately likely to result in an increase of data traffic jams or congestions, and hence a degradation of service for mobile users if not properly managed.
It has been proposed to control data-heavy users by “choking” the bandwidth available to them when a maximum data volume limit is exceeded. Whilst this addresses the problem on an individual level, it does not address the network capacity problem as a whole.
It is therefore apparent that mobile broadband is at a crossroads as networks and business models are strained by bandwidth demand that is unmatched by revenue generation.
These problems will only get worse with moves to position mobile data as a replacement for fixed DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) access and with the advent of higher radio access speeds with the proposed 4G LTE/SAE (Long Term Evolution/System Architecture Evolution) network. A large percentage of this traffic will consist of data which is destined for the public Internet, a significant proportion of which mobile operators will not be able to add value to, despite carrying the data on their own backhaul transport, core transport or cellular core infrastructure.
There is therefore a need to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the problems of the prior art. In particular there is a need to address the needs of both the network operators and the users in improving the provision of mobile broadband data services.